The Fall of the Danni Empire
by Gazza727
Summary: Taking place a year after all the endings Revenge ending , a new leader of an evil business takes over Liberty City so Niko and Luis are drawn in by the leader to work for her. OC M for language and violence.
1. Roman & Mallorie's Anniversary

**The Fall of The Danni Empire**

**Chapter One – Niko's POV**

_ "She told me to leave it... I left it..." _Niko's thoughts were being haunted by the horror of Roman's wedding day, seeing the woman he loved lie dead in front of the church, she died before the house of the man she admired the most. Niko lied in his bed in the apartment he had stolen from his once friend Playboy, he stared at the places on the wall where playboy's face used to hang, but have been replaced by photos of Niko's family, Roman and Mallorie, his friends Brucie, Packie and Jacob and of course Kate, everyday he missed her.

Niko struggled to find a reason to get up, but something made him put both his feet on the floor and step outside on the balcony. It was raining, the smell of Liberty City hit Niko like a train and the sound of gunfire caused Niko to cringe. As he stepped back inside, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Niko asked in a unenthusiastic tone.

"Cousin!" Roman's warm voice lightened Niko's mood.

"Hey Roman, whats up?" Niko asked cheerfully.

"Well, today is the anniversary of a great day!... but also a bad day..." Niko remembered, he looked at the calender. It was the first anniversary of Roman's wedding, but also Kate's death.

"I hope you haven't been thinking about Kate too much..." Roman said trying not to upset Niko. Niko paused and looked over to the portrait of Kate hanging next to the lounge.

"No, Kate wouldn't want me to be too depressed, today is about you and Mallorie." Niko replied. Roman sighed in relief.

"Thats good, thats excellent! Anyway, tonight all of us are heading to Masionette 9 for a party! Will you be able to make it?" Roman asked with an excited tone.

Niko thought for a minute, he would never let his cousin down by refusing.

"Sure, meet you at your apartment at 9:30, I'll drive you and Mallorie to Masionette." Niko said. Roman laughed cheerfully.

"Great! See you then." Roman hung up the phone and Niko sighed. It would be good for him to get out to Masionette and experience it first hand, he had only seen it on Fizz. Niko walked to his wardrobe and picked out a nice suit to wear, but also good enough to dance in.

Later that evening, after Niko spent most of the day getting the blood stains out of his suit, he arrived in his silver PMP 600 at Roman's new apartment in Hove Beach.

"Hi Niko" Mallorie said stepping into the back of the car in her black cocktail dress.

"Hey Mallorie, how's the baby?" Niko asked looking at her in his rear view mirror. Roman stepped into the front seat and patted Niko on the shoulder.

"Little Katie is with Mallorie's sister for the night."

Once all the doors were closed, Niko drove off towards the Algonquin Bridge.

"So who else is going?" Niko asked keeping his focus on the road to avoid the idiots in this city who step out onto the road.

"Well we're meeting Brucie, Packie and Jacob there and I'm not sure who else is going... honey?" Roman answered and looked back at Mallorie.

"I think Bernie is also coming, he wanted to go to Hercules, but me and him are good friends so he agreed to come with us." Mallorie said.

After a short car drive, they noticed the group standing up against the wall laughing and looking around.

"Hey guys!" Roman said walking over to the group with his arm around Mallorie. Niko followed up behind them. Everyone greeted each other and got into the club.

"Wow this place is the shit man!" Brucie yelled as he walked down the stairs and straight towards the dance floor.

"A place where real winners can hang out you know!" he said grinding up on a random woman. Everyone slowly followed and started to dance, but Niko headed straight for the bar. On the way he bumped into a man wearing purple tinted glasses and a black suit.

"Excuse me" Niko said not looking back to see if he had fallen over.

"Thats quite alright" he replied after he called out "Luis!"

Niko sat at the bar, next to a blonde haired woman wearing a black trench coat, who didn't acknowledge his presence.

"One shot of Vodka please" Niko told the bartender. He poured him the drink and Niko downed it in one gulp.

"One more please" he said scratching his head. The blonde woman next to him chuckled to herself and turned to face Niko.

"You'll pass out if you drink a shot one after the other." Niko glared at her and drank another shot.

"Not meaning to be rude miss, but I know when I've had enough" he replied. Packie and Jacob walked over to Niko laughing loudly.

"Hey Niko! You just missed Brucie getting bitched slapped by this gay queen!" Packie said looking at the blonde woman. "Oh hey I didn't notice you were entertaining. I'll leave you too it."

The blonde woman laughed.

"Those friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, bunch of idiots right?" he replied taking hold of his third shot of Vodka.

"Well, you better get them out of here, The Lost will be attacking soon." Niko's eyes widened as the blonde woman grabbed a handle from her trench coat. She pulled it out to reveal a Combat Shotgun with a silver ring attached to the top of the handle. Niko got up and ran to the dancefloor, pushing over several people to get there.

"Roman! We need to get out of here!" Niko yelled.

Roman and Mallorie stopped dancing and looked at Niko oddly.

"Come on Niko! It's only 10 o'clock!" Roman said. The blonde lady came over and put her hand on Niko's shoulder.

"Hey there, I'd hurry up if I were you." she said before turning around to face the man Niko pushed over before and a man wearing the security uniform.

"You two, take care of the people." They both nodded.

Suddenly, a gunshot filled the ears of everyone in the club and people began to scream. The man in the purple tinted glasses stepped forward.

"Everyone get down!" Everyone followed his orders and crouched where they were. Soon after both stairs toward the exits were guarded by men of the Lost. Niko looked at the men guarding and a few members stepped forward, but Niko noticed the leader, Johnny, first. He had once done deals with him.

"Alright everyone, we are not here to hurt you, we heard that this club makes the most money than any other clubs in Liberty City." he said walking around while the members behind him pointed their guns and people who were moving.

"I will only say this once. Give us the queen Tony Prince and we will spare your lives."


	2. The Meeting

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter Two – Luis' POV**

The sound of Tony's voice made Luis open his eyes.

"Get up you drunk!" Tony yelled at him. Luis groaned and arose from his lumped position over the stool in Maisonette 9. Luis stumbled around to find his place, falling to the ground and getting back up again.

"Oh God T, what happened last night?" Luis asked drearily. Tony sighed and put his hand on his hip. "Not much, you got drunk and passed out in the club."

Luis groaned and rubbed his head to attempt to get the headache away. Tony turned around and walked up the stairs.

"You better sober up quickly Luis, your driving me to Star Junction." Luis nodded and followed him up the stairs. Once they got outside the rain poured down, causing Tony to run to the car, protecting his hair from the rain with his arms. Luis followed, not caring if his work suit was a little wet. Tony is such a gay man, Luis thought to himself.

The radio was on when they entered the car. It was Weasel News.

"Breaking News! There was a violent shoot-out at the clubhouse of the Angels of Death motorcycle gang in Algonquin last night. All members of the gang have been found dead inside the clubhouse." Luis didn't seem to care and turned it off and faced Tony.

"Why are we going to Star Junction? Trying to get another portrait drawn of yourself?" Luis asked as he started to drive. Tony laughed sarcastically.

"No, your going to the very top of Rotterdamn Tower to meet someone." Luis sighed as he arrived at the front entrance to Rotterdamn Tower.

"This better not be like the last time I was at Rotterdamn." He told Tony as he stepped out of the car. "It won't" Tony began, "Your meeting a woman, I'm not sure what about, but she met me last night and asked for you."

Luis turned around and walked to the elevator. Who is this girl? What does she want with me? With the club? Many questions were running through Luis' head as the elevator continued to climb the very tall tower. As he reached the top floor, he had to climb the various ladders to get to the top.

"Jesus who the hell would meet me up here?" Luis asked himself out loud. As he approached the top of the tower he noticed something blowing in the wind, with rain drops falling of from it. It was black and looked almost like a cape.

He reached the top to find a blonde woman wearing denim skinny jeans and the black cape Luis noticed before.

"Are you the one who asked for me?" Luis asked her. As she began to turn around, Luis noticed a golden shotgun held to her back by a strap. She turned around to face him and grinned.

"If you are Luis Lopez I did." she said, her voice was elegant, it was like a siren song in Luis' ears. Luis nodded back and held out his hand to greet her.

"Yes I am Luis Lopez" she gave him a weird look and shook his hand softly.

"So why am I here?" Luis asked her, but she did not reply, she just turned around to look out over the city. Luis waited for her to speak, but she stood silent. Luis began to become impatient.

"Answer me bitch!" he yelled. She turned around and looked at him in surprise. She finally turned to face him and removed her shotgun from the strap on her back.

"You care for that fag Tony, don't you?" she asked closely examining her weapon. Luis fists clenched and he began moving his hand towards the hand gun in his coat.

"Listen lady, if you lay one finger on either of them I swear to god!" he yelled at her. She took his anger, not cringing when his voice rose above the helicopter in the distance.

"It's not me you should be worried about." she told him turning and running to the edge of the building. She leapt off the building, the last thing Luis saw was her cape blowing in the breeze.

Suddenly, the sound of the helicopter became louder, so Luis looked up to notice the woman holding on the bars of a Buzzard.

"Your club, Maisonette 9 will be attacked at 10pm by the Lost." she yelled to him. Luis continued to watch in awe as she got into the helicopter and flew away. Luis parachuted down off the building and landed on the roof of Tony's car.

"Jesus Lou scare the crap out of me why don't you!" he yelled at him as he got into the car. Luis did not reply, instead he started the car and drove to the club.

Tony could not stand the silence.

"What happened?" he asked after a while. Luis did not look at him, he kept his focus on the road. "The club is going to be attacked Tone, you better be ready." After a while of preparing the staff for the attack, Luis stood looking at the dance floor, looking at his watch. 9:45pm. He continued to look at the dance floor and noticed a couple dancing and knocking into other people on the dance floor. His attention was shifted as he heard Tony scream out his name.

"You all set?" Tony asked him. Luis nodded back and noticed Tony jump in the air in surprise. A bulky bald man stood behind him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry man I saw trying to slap the ass of this girl behind you..." his explanation was cut off by Tony slapping him very hard across the face. Seeing their friend getting slapped caused people to erupt with laughter. As Tony stormed up to the office, Luis noticed the blonde woman walking towards him.

"Hey hun you all set?" she asked smiling friendly. Luis glared back at her.

"I would be if you told me who you are and why you jumped off Rotterdamn Tower without a parachute. What if you missed?" Luis said to her.

She laughed at him and patted his shoulder.

"I would of missed because I'm not an idiot." she told him. She walked away to meet another man at the bar.

"That doesn't answer the first question!" Luis yelled back at her. The music and liveliness of the club was cut off by the sound of a gunshot out the front. Tony ran down the stairs and towards Luis. "There here!" he whispered in his ear. "They killed Dessie!"

Tony stood in front of Luis and yelled for everyone to get down. The blonde haired woman joined Luis and so did a man who looked like one of the men who kidnapped Gracie, but Luis had no time to think back almost a year. The stairways filled with members of the Lost and Luis noticed the biker who was at the museum trading the diamonds to some mobsters.

"Alright everyone we're not here to hurt you." he told them.

"I hate repeating myself so I'll say this once, give us Tony Prince and you'll all live."

Tony gasped silently. The blonde woman gestured Luis and the other man to come closer to her.

"Alright Luis, Niko when I reach for my gun, you take out everyone but the one talking. Got it?" The biker continued to talk about why they are here, but Luis continued to keep an eye on the woman. She reached for the gun, that was the signal. At that moment Luis swiftly grabbed his gun and took out all the bikers to the stairs on the left, while the other man, Niko took out the rest on the right.

The blonde woman stepped forward to stand in front of the biker.

"Sorry Johnny, it's over." Johnny glared back at her and put his gun to her head, but she was too fast, she grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"Oh and before you die I just wanted to let you know." Johnny gasped and started to walk backwards. "I wiped out the Angels of Death." and the whole club watched as she shot him in the stomach with her shotgun.


	3. Money and Blackmail

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter Three**

They all sat around the table, listening to the radio report on last nights events. Niko and Luis looked at each other when they were mentioned and Tony continued to stare at the blonde woman who had her legs up on the table.

"Ok I have to ask... who are you and how did you know the Lost were going to attack my club?" Tony asked. The blonde woman took her legs off the table and leaned back in her chair.

"I am Danni." she began. Niko and Luis felt a wave of security wash over them, now they knew her name. "I knew they were going to attack because I met with the leader the day after I killed the Angels of Death." she told them. Tony continued to look puzzled.

"Why did they attack my club?" Tony yelled at her impatiently. She looked over at him and raised and eyebrow. "Why do you care anymore?" she replied. "All you have to worry about is telling your maids to clean the blood off the carpet."

Luis gritted his teeth and stood up out of his chair.

"We lost a good man that day! Dessie our bouncer." he told her raising his voice above the hustle of the street below them.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, but this situation could not be better for me." she told them getting out of her chair and walking over to the skyscraper window that over looks Star Junction. Tony got up and Luis followed him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" they asked in an angry tone. She did not turn around, simply shifted her attention to another building in the distance towards Lancaster.

"I mean, I just eliminated both biker gangs, meaning soon I will be the only high figure in the crime industry." she turned around to face them all. "You see, I am the owner of a large corporation." Niko rolled his eyes.

"Really? I never would have guessed with the high rise building, 10 Infernus sports cars in the garage, your own personal Buzzard helicopter and armed guards."

Danni glared at him and walked over to the fridge.

"But of course that is just a cover." she told, them pouring herself a glass of vodka. "I really run a crime syndicate which involves assassinations, drug dealing and illegal weaponry." Niko groaned and got up and went towards the door.

"I am not getting involved with pushers and mobsters again!" he yelled.

"Niko wait!" Danni called out to him.

Niko stopped and turned around, he could not resist her alluring voice.

"I know you don't like crime, but I know what you do like. Money and I have heaps of it." she told him removing a large wad of cash from her bra strap. Niko grinned and took the money from her and put it in his pocket.

"Now Luis, I know you don't need money, so I've decided to take a different approach with you." she told him walking towards him.

She removed her shotgun by the ring on its handle and began to spin it around slowly.

"Oh what, are you going to kill me if I don't work for you?" he asked. Danni laughed.

"No... I'm threatening to kill your mother and those pusher friends of yours if you don't work for me." she said grinning at him. When Luis heard her, he began to go red with rage.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM YOU STUPID..." Luis was cut off by Tony stepping in front of him.

"Luis stop!" he said attempting to hold him back.

"I'll kill you too fag if he doesn't co-operate." she yelled holding the shotgun still. Tony gasped and began to softly hit Luis on his chest.

"Luis you need to work for her! My life is way more important than your friends and mother!" he yelled. Luis sighed and pushed him off of him.

Danni put her shotgun away and walked over to the window again.

"Your target is the son of a rival business man, Barry." she said pointing over to the high rise building in Lancaster.

"You will both drop into the building by crashing through a sun roof from my helicopter. You will arrive in the meeting room so you better be prepared. You have 10 minutes to find him before people recognise you." she continued to brief them of their mission, but Niko and Luis' expression did not change.

"Niko, you will be paid again if the mission is a success. Luis, I am holding Tony hostage until you complete the mission." she then swiftly span, grabbed Tony and held her shotgun to his head. Tony gasped and tried to struggle, but Danni was too strong.

"And remember to work together!" she said cheerfully. "Meet you on my roof in 10."


	4. Attack at Nightfall

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter Four**

Niko and Luis sat in the Buzzard helicopter, nervously gripping their rifles and sub machine guns. Danni Hill, the woman who ordered them to do a job for her, was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to an elderly man who was flying the helicopter over Star Junction. The bright lights from the night time skyline shone into their eyes, causing then to cringe and look away.

"Why couldn't we do this in the day?" Luis yelled at Danni, who was just staring down at the ground.

"Because in the day, there are at least 200 more people in the building." She replied, raising her voice slightly in annoyance. The elderly man whispered something into her ear and Danni stood up.

"Right, you have 40 minutes to kill Barry. If you fail to meet me at the roof by that time, I will leave without you and you will have to find your own way out of that death trap." Niko gulped and stared down to the building. He had never sky dived before, but the brief lessons Danni gave him should be enough to get him to the roof without killing himself.

Luis and Niko stood out of their seats and prepared to jump.

"For god sake, I don't have all night." Danni said before planting the heel of her shoe in Luis' ass, sending him falling off the helicopter. Niko turned around to face Danni, who was preparing to kick Niko out as well. To save himself the pain, he leapt out of the helicopter. He was falling rapidly, the roof began to creep closer.

"Oi! Niko!" Luis yelled, who had already pulled his parachute and was gliding at a steady pase. "You might want to pull the cord now." Niko took the suggestion and pulled the cord and slowly, they both landed on the roof of Barry's buliding.

"It's been a while since I've killed a man." Niko told Luis. Luis nodded at him and loaded his golden SMG. They broke down the door and headed inside.

"According to Danni, one of us should take the stairs and the other should head for the security room." Niko whispered to him as they crept down the stairs.

"Thats stupid. We only have 40 minutes. I say we blast out way in there and finish it all in about 10." Luis replied already heading for a guard, who was facing out the window. Niko had no choice but to go with Luis' plan. Luis snuck up behind the guard and pistol whipped him in the back, causing him to fall forward and smash through the window.

Once they heard the sound of the man hitting the pavement below and the screech of an elderly woman, another guard came around from the corner. Niko reacted quickly and shot him in the shoulder, than he ran over and used him as a shield to pre pell himself forward to hard cover. Luis was impressed, shooting the guard in the head on the way, he also got behind hard cover. The guards continued to shoot rapidly at them, while Luis and Niko fired single shots, directed at their heads.

Down they went, one by one. Once there was no guards remaining, a more glandular guard came in and dropped his pistol as soon as he saw Niko and Luis point their high powered weapons at him.

"Come on, we're using you to get to Barry." Luis said, pointing his gun to his head. The guard agreed and took them to the security room. There were screens everywhere showing different parts of the building, but they both focused on the room where Barry was talking to a bunch of businessmen.

"How do we get to that room?" Niko asked the guard.

"Uh... Y... You take the next stairwell down and its to your right." he replied, stuttering in fear. Luis and Niko decided to spare someone's life today, so they left the room and headed for Barry's office. Once they had left, the guard pushed a button which glowed red and a loud mechanical noise came from the roof, but Luis and Niko didn't seem to notice.

They reached the door to the office, it was slightly opened and gave a view into the room. The first thing they saw was Barry notice them peaking in through the door. He began to run away, but Luis was too fast, he shot Barry, causing the window behind him to shatter and him fall out, plummeting to his even more painful death. Niko checked his watch. It had been 35 minutes since they landed, Danni will be on the roof soon.

They bolted to the roof, pushing through the dead bodies and shattered glass to reach the roof. They reached the roof, but Danni was not waiting for them. Luis then received a call on his mobile.

"Hey Luis, good job. Unfortunately, a guard activated the missile protection system, so I can't land and pick you up." Luis was shocked at this information.

"Then how will we get out of here?" he yelled at her. Soon after he said that, she hung up and two parachutes fell from the helicopter high over the building and landed close to Niko and Luis.

Then, two guards bursted out of the door and took aim at them. They quickly scooped up their parachutes, avoiding the gunfire, they put on their parachutes and leapt off the building into the darkness of Liberty City's skyline.


	5. Decide

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter Five**

They were falling, Niko and Luis fell rapidly towards the busy streets of Star Junction. They pulled their cords, releasing the parachutes from their backs and drifted to the ground. Once they reached the ground, landing in a group of elderly women, Niko noticed Luis was holding a briefcase.

"Where'd you get that?" Niko asked him pointing at the briefcase. Luis looked at it and opened it. It was filled with $100 notes. There must have been at least 2.5 million in there. Niko's eyebrows raised and Luis closed the briefcase.

"Don't tell that bitch Danni I have this." He said as they walked away to find a car. "This is probably what she wanted to get once we finished the job." Niko nodded in understanding. They both ran over to a parked Patriot and Niko smashed the window. They both got in and Niko started the car and drove towards Luis' apartment.

"What do you think Danni will do when she finds out you took that?" Niko asked after a long silent period.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure whatever it is, it won't be pretty." Luis answered. He opened the briefcase again and just stared at the money. He thought of his mother and how Danni would probably go for her first.

"That's why I have decided to move to Vice City." Niko gasped and looked at him. "Vice City? What about Tony and the clubs?"

"The clubs have gone downhill since last night, no one came in today."

Niko understood what Luis was saying. Danni controls Liberty City, so moving to Vice City would be a smart move. They arrived at Luis' apartment, he got out and turned to face Niko.

"Thanks Niko Bellic." Luis said.

"Have a good life Luis." Niko replied before driving up the road to Playboy's Penthouse.

Luis walked up the steps to his apartment and turned the key to unlock the door. When he opened the door, two guns were pointed at his head.

Luis ducked, but realised the people weren't firing at him. There was a skinny woman with long brown hair wearing a white tank top and black jeans. Next to her was a French looking man, wearing a black suit.

"Hi." The woman said cheerfully.

"Drop the briefcase." The French man said. Luis complied with their demands, without the briefcase, Luis would be able to get to his pistol quickly.

"Miss Hill is not happy that you took that from us." The French man said reaching over and taking the briefcase.

"Your lucky we came instead of her." The woman said opening the briefcase and checking the money. Luis reacted and reached for his pistol, but the man saw his move and quickly shot Luis in the shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees and drop his weapon. The woman shook her head at him. She put her gun away and brought her high heel down on Luis' back, causing him to fall flat.

"Where are my manners? You should know the names of the people who kicked your ass." He lifted Luis' head up so he could see her face.

"I am Heather Blake." Luis' eyebrows rose. Heather Blake was a mysterious mobster that would often make Tony pay protection money, even though they didn't need it. The French man stepped forward.

"And I am Pierre le Pont. Remember that name, because it will be the name of the man who will kill you." They both got up and left Luis' apartment.

Meanwhile at Niko's apartment, he threw himself on the lounge and turned on his TV. 'Princess Robot Bubblegum' was on TV and Niko wanted to see what all the hype was about. After a while, his phone rang. He looked, it was Danni.

"Hey Niko!" Danni said in a happy tone.

"You sound happy, did we do a good job?" Niko asked.

"Fantastic job! But that's not what I called about." Danni's tone changed into a very serious one. Niko knew what this was about, Danni must have found out that Luis took her briefcase full of money.

"I just sent two friends of mine over to Luis' apartment and they discovered that Luis stole my briefcase." Niko gasped and remained silent until she finished.

"So listen Niko, I need you to kill Luis Lopez for me." Niko's breath turned cold and he felt himself become overcome with a feeling of nostalgia, but it wasn't a good feeling. He had often betrayed his friends in the past, but he wasn't sure he could do it to Luis.

"So what's it going to be?" Danni asked.

Now its your turn!  
You know in the game how you have to make decisions? Well leave a review stating you want Niko to:

**Betray Luis**

or

**Deny Danni's Request**

YOUR decision will effect the rest of the story! Cool huh? :D

(Entries close May 30th 2010 :D)


	6. The Capture

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter 6**

Niko stood silent in his apartment, holding his mobile loosely while he thought about Danni's request.

"Can you kill Luis for me?" Danni previously asked, which caused Niko to have flashbacks of his past. Danni also stayed silent, waiting for Niko's answer.

"Well... Don't leave me on the other line like an idiot." she finally said.

"Yes, Danni... I umm.." Niko managed to say. "I don't think I can do that..." Danni did not reply, instead he heard a loud crash and some scurrying around.

"Thats unfortunate Niko... I'll be in touch." Danni hung up the phone. Niko could sense the anger in her voice, this was going to cost him. He had to get to Luis' apartment before she sent one of her friends over to do the job. He used the fire escape attached to his balcony to get to his car quicker.

After a short drive around the corner, he got out of his car and began to run towards the front door, but something caused him to fall to the pavement. He looked over to she what had happened. A woman wearing a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans had tackled him to the ground. Niko grabbed his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at this mysterious new woman. She had blonde hair under a red bandana, he thought it might be Danni.

"Woah, hang on, we're on the same team." she said holding her hands up. Niko was confused by this, so he continued to aim for her head.

"Listen, you want to take Danni Hill down?" she asked, getting up and looking down on him. "I was once like you, Danni tricked me into working for her, I'm Janice"

**Flashback**

Janice drove up to the meeting point and got out of her car. She waited up against the wall with one of her legs resting on a cardboard box. Two Jamacian looking men walked up to her and shook her hand.

"You work for Miss Hill?" One of them asked. "You got the stuff?" Janice nodded and removed a large sachet containing green plants from her turtleneck.

"Great, here is the cash." The other Jamacian man handed Janice a briefcase containing a lot of money.

The Jamacian men walked away and drove off. Janice received a call on her mobile.

"Hello?" she answered. "Great job Janice, bring it to the usual meeting place, you will receive your cut." the other voice on the other side of the line was Danni. Janice got in her car and drive to the meeting place, which was on the top of her building. Once she reached the roof, Danni, Heather and Pierre stepped out from behind an air duct.

"You got the cash?" Danni asked. Janice walked over and handed over the briefcase. Danni signalled Heather and Pierre to follow her.

"Hey what about my cut?" Janice yelled. Danni stopped. "Here's your cut." she said calmly before turning around and shooting Janice in the chest with her hand gun. The pain was overwhelming for Janice, she began to stumble backwards and she fell, fell off the roof of the building.

"Lets go." Danni said as she put her handgun away and returned inside.

**End Flashback**

"So how did you survive?" Niko asked her as he put away his gun.

"Luckily, Heather gave me a grapple hook, so I was able to hook onto a pipe before I hit the ground." Janice replied removing a small gun shaped object from her turtleneck. They both walked into the door and found Luis sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Luis, we have a plan." Niko said walking over to him.

"Oh really?" someone asked from behind the door. Pierre bursted through the door holding an assault rifle. "I'd like to hear this plan of yours." Janice gasped and hid around the corner in the bedroom. Pierre noticed her move.

"Is that you Janice? Goodness how did you survive that fall?" he asked slowly moving around the corner.

Niko reacted quickly and pulled his gun from his jacket and shot Pierre in the back. Pierre yelped and fell to his knees. Janice came out from around the corner and grabbed Niko by the arm.

"Quick! We better get out of here!" Janice pulled Niko out the door and Luis followed, but before he left, he also shot Pierre in the back, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing.

They ran outside and jumped into Luis' car, Janice turned the key and stomped down on the accelerator.

"All of Danni's assassins will be after us now!" Janice exclaimed. Niko and Luis looked shocked and began to reload their weapons. As Janice continued to devise where to go, they all heard the rev of a motorcycle coming up behind them. Luis looked back to see someone riding a motorcycle speeding towards their car.

It began to get closer and Janice gasped. The motorcyclist drove up to the right of the car and threw something on it.

"Shit! Get out of the car!" Janice yelled before leaping out of the car, as the car began to swerve towards oncoming traffic, Niko and Luis jumped out of the car, before the motorcyclist pushed a button, which cause the car to explode instantly.

"That's Heather! She uses Sticky Bombs as her main weapon when on the roads." Janice informed them as Heather took of her helmet. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and her sunglasses reflected the street lights into their eyes.

"You'll never catch us, Heather!" Janice yelled as Niko and Luis grabbed their pistols and aimed at Heather. She laughed at them and threw her helmet to the side.

"Whats so funny bitch!" Luis yelled.

Heather slowly stepped towards them, Niko and Luis gripped their handguns tighter and Janice removed her assault rifle from her turtleneck.

"Whats funny is, I've already caught you" Heather said pointing to something behind them. Pierre laughed and snatched Janice's assault rifle and binded her arms. An elderly man knocked Niko's handgun away and binded him also. A third man with black and purple hair grabbed Luis.

"Shit.." Janice said. "Sorry guys, should have watched our backs." Pierre kneed Janice in the back to cut off her sentence.

"You don't get to talk." The sound of a helicopter filled their ears and Heather smiled at them. The buzzard landed in the middle of the road, which was a shock the the onlooking public and Danni stepped out with a grin.

"Oh good, the gangs all here." she said. Luis struggled to break free of the man's grip so he could get to Danni, but despite his appearance, he was strong.

"Niko! How disappointing you didn't kill Luis for me." Niko gritted his teeth and glared at her. She removed a pistol from her jacket and held it to Luis' forehead.

"I'll do it now if you want." Luis gulped at looked down the barrel of her gun. She laughed at him and put her pistol back. "I'd rather make you suffer for stealing from me."

Niko struggled against the elderly man's grip, he did not understand why he was being captured if Luis was the one who took the money.

"I do believe that some introductions are in order." Danni said walking up to Niko.

"Niko, the man holding you is Winston, my care taker and a Vietnam veteran, so don't get on his bad side. Luis, the man holding you is Alejandro, my boyfriend." Heather walked away from the group and got into the buzzard.

"Enough chit-chat, you're coming back to my place." Danni said before turning around to walk to the buzzard. "Oh! Before I forget" she turned around and walked over to Janice. She raised her right hand and backhanded Janice across the face, causing her to cough and her lip to bleed.

"I don't know how you survived, but its... terrible to see you again, thief." Danni's cheery tone turned bitter before they were all thrown into the buzzard and flew away.


	7. Torture Method 3

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter 7**

Niko layed there on the cold floor of Danni's Buzzard, surrounded by her henchmen so there was no chance for escape. They flew out over the water and headed towards a white yacht out in the ocean. Luis' eyes widened, it was identical to the yacht he once blew up for Yusef Amir.

"How the..." he said out loud in surprise. Danni looked back to Luis.

"Yeah, the yacht was mine, luckily we were all in Vice City on business at the time, so when you blew it up, I had to buy a new one." she replied as they landed.

Winston kicked Niko out of the helicopter and held his arms behind his back tight.

"Winston, take Niko and Janice down to the basement." Winston nodded and pushed Niko and Janice to move, while Pierre followed, still holding his assault rifle.

"What about Lopez?" Heather asked while Alejandro continued to struggle to hold him. Danni walked up the stairs and sat behind a desk in the lounge room looking area.

Heather and Alejandro followed her up the stairs and sat Luis down in an armchair in front of the desk. They both stood to the side and held hand guns to his head, so he wouldn't try anything funny.

"Now, Luis, why would you steal from me?" Danni asked leaning back in her chair and putting her legs up on the desk. Luis did not answer, he continued to stare at the floor, avoiding making eye contact with her. Danni flicked her hair to the right and Heather smacked Luis across the face with her gun.

"Speak." Heather said with a blank expression.

"I needed the money and I didn't think you deserved it." Luis said boldly. Danni raised one of her eyebrows and stood up.

"Your brave Luis, what makes you say that?" Danni asked getting her legs on the desk and leaning in to hear what he says.

"Because your a psychotic bitch that sent Niko and I on a suicide mission!" Luis yelled almost jumping out of his seat. Danni laughed and got up out of her seat. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"You handled yourselves well and got out alive, what makes you call it a suicide mission?" she asked.

Luis looked away and pondered an answer. Danni became impatient and signalled Alejandro to smack him with his handgun. Luis coughed up blood and looked up at Danni with hatred.

"Scary!" she said sarcastically.

"I wanted to get out of the life of crime, take my mother to Vice City." Luis said while his blood continued to spill onto his lap.

"Crime... is everywhere." Danni said as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Alejandro, sweety." she said smiling at him. "Please go downstairs and bring Winston up here." Alejandro nodded and left the room. After a brief wait, Winston came up.

"You wanted to see me Miss Hill?" he asked.

"Yes! Please fly Luis over to Francis International and carry out torture method 3 please." she said. Winston grabbed Luis, tied him up, and took off in the helicopter. Danni got up and walked out of the room.

"Heather! Please come with me to meet our other guest."

"Sorry Danni, I have a deal going down on Firefly Island." Heather replied checking her mobile.

Danni signed and pulled out her phone. She put in some numbers and watched as her Buzzard flew away with Winston and Luis inside.

"Joe, hows it going." A man working in the airport answered the phone on the other side.

"What do you need Miss Hill?" he asked while smoking his cigarette.

"Tell Winston to come back to the Yacht once he's done using your jet." Danni hung up the phone and looked at Heather.

"Well then, lets visit our friends downstairs..." she said smiling and walking down the stairs.

-Meanwhile in Danni's Buzzard...

"Please don't struggle Mr. Lopez" Winston said calmly as they continued to fly directly to the airport. Luis was tied up in the back next to some lines of ammunition for the Buzzards machine guns. He noticed that the ends were very sharp and began to attempt to cut through the ropes.

"So what exactly is "Torture Method 3?"" he asked still trying to break the ropes.

"I'm putting you inside a jet turbine." Luis' eyes widened at the sound of jet turbines as they hovered over the airport.

He rubbed up against the bullets faster now and to his luck, the rope broke. He silently took the pistol from Winston's holster and put on a parachute that was lying on the floor. When he clipped it together, the noise made Winston turn around.

"Hey!" he yelled reaching for his pistol, but there was nothing there. Luis stood up and looked back at Winston.

"Sorry about this." he said before leaping out of the helicopter.

He aimed the pistol at one of the rockets and fired. The bullet went straight through the rocket and exploded, causing the night sky to light up. Luis pulled the cord on his parachute and landed safely on the roof of the airport. He watched as the destroyed Buzzard fell to the earth and landed on the right wing of a plane. Just before he walked down a ladder to get off the roof, he noticed a man in an airport security man, who was smoking a cigarette, look up at him. He pulled out his pistol and shot at Luis, but he got out of the way and ran to the other side of the building.

As Luis reached the entrance to the airport by jumping off the roof, he noticed an annihilator helicopter oddly parked in the middle of the car park, with two drunk police officers stumbling around it.

"I'm going to steal that helicopter and get back to save Niko!"


	8. The Queen of LC

**The Fall of the Danni Empire**

**Chapter 8**

Niko looked over at Janice and she looked back at him with a disappointed look on her face. They were tied up on wooden chairs in the basement of Danni's yacht, with Pierre and Alejandro standing guard. Soon after Winston left the room, Heather walked down the stairs with a devilish smile on her face and Danni walking slowly behind her. Seeing her face made Niko grit his teeth and try to break free from the ropes.

"Pierre, Alejandro, guard the top deck please." Danni said as she stopped in front of Niko and glared at him.

As Pierre and Alejandro walked up the stairs, Heather slammed the door and stood in front of it with her hands crossed.

"So, Janice." she began. Janice looked up and glared at her. "How ever did you survive?" Janice hesitated for a second, thinking back to that night.

"You don't need to know, I survived and want to take you down" Janice said with an evil grin on her face. Danni smiled back sarcastically before slapping her across the face.

"Good luck with that, because for helping Luis and Niko, I'm gonna kill you again."

Niko gasped, which got Danni's attention.

"Mr. Bellic! I bet you wonder why I've taken you as well." she said moving over to him.

"Yes, I am." he replied angrily. Danni walked away to a wooden desk and opened the draw, pulling out a large file with lots of papers sticking out the side. She threw it over to Niko so it landed in his lap. It had a title of "Contacts" on the right hand corner. Danni walked over and picked up the file. She opened it and showed Niko some of the pages. Niko's eyes widened when he saw some of the people in the file.

"Pegorino, Dimitri, Ray Baccino." she said as their picture came up. Niko was astonished to see some of his previous employers, ones that he had killed.

"All of them.. worked for me!" she yelled closing the file and throwing it against the wall causing papers to fly everywhere. Niko looked over to Janice, who looked just as confused as he was.

"But... what about the Mafia and the Commission?" Niko asked her. She sighed and moved down to Niko's eye level.

"Fuck... the Commission." she began. "I have more workers than all of them put together." After Danni backed off and walked away, there was a knock on the door. Heather turned around and opened it. Pierre stood there looking concerned.

"Danni.. wasn't Winston meant to come back by now?" he said as Danni realised he was meant to be back by now and stormed up stairs. Pierre followed her and closed the door behind her, so Heather was the one who had to guard Niko and Janice.

After a long silence, Niko decided to make conversation.

"So Heather, why did you want to work with a psychopath like Danni?" he asked. Heather looked at him oddly. She walked over to the wooden desk and pulled the chair out from behind it and put it in front of Niko and sat down.

"I don't think you'd think this, but I was once married."

**Flashback**

Heather sat in the armchair in her apartment, slightly paying attention to "I'm Rich" on CNT. It was 12 o'clock at night and she was waiting for her husband to get home. She looked over to the small coffee table with a picture of him. He had short brown hair and green eyes, slight stubble and a perfect smile. He was also wearing a police officer uniform.

"David... when are you getting home?" she asked out loud. She rolled back over to face the TV and completely lost attention in the show. She couldn't keep her mind off her husband, she didn't want him to be a private investigator, but he has real talent for him. She nodded off at around 3, dreaming about their wedding day.

A knock at the door woke her up. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes and shuffling in her slippers. She opened the door to reveal a French looking man wearing a black suit.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"That's irrelevant, I'm here to relay a devastating message." he replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid your husband, David Blake, has been murdered."

**End Flashback**

"That didn't answer my question.. but I'm so sorry for your loss." Niko replied as he could see Heather was getting slightly emotional.

"I joined with Danni because she lead me to the man who killed him, his partner Oscar." Janice laughed after Heather said his name. Heather looked over to her and turned her head sideways.

"Something funny, Janice?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Janice was still chuckling and trying to hold back laughter.

"Oscar wasn't the one who killed David." Heather raised her eyebrows and looked at her in confusion.

"The real man who killed him was..." Janice's sentence was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the yacht rocking back and forth, causing Janice's chair to fall on its side. The buzz of a helicopter filled their ears. Danni bursted through the door and looked at Heather.

"Heather, Luis escaped and killed Winston, now he's come back to blow up the yacht." Heather looked at Janice and walked out of the room. Danni looked over at Janice who was on her side and smiled.

"I'll kill you two later, if you survive the explosion that is." she said before leaving the room.

Niko and Janice looked around frantically.

"Luis isn't really going to blow the yacht up is he!" Janice yelled struggling to get up. Niko thought that to kill Danni and get her away from his mother and Tony, he would sacrifice anything.

Luis continued to fire the machine guns at the yatch, causing shards of wood and glass to fly in the air. As he was destroying the front of the yacht, he noticed Danni, Heather, Pierre and Alejandro get into a power boat floating next to the yacht. Pierre held up the assault rifle up to the helicopter and emptied a magazine firing at the left engine.

"Sit down you idiot!" Danni yelled pulling him down as Pierre started the engine. Luis flew over to them and prepared to obliterate them, until he noticed Heather step away from her seat and pulled out a bright yellow rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my little friend!" she yelled with a smile on her face. She pulled the trigger, causing an explosion of smoke from the end of the launcher and a long yellow rocket to be launched from the other end, towards Luis' annihilator.

"Shit!" Luis yelled as the rocket slammed into the tail of his helicopter and caused him to spin out of control. He quickly grabbed a parachute hanging overhead and put it on. As the helicopter fell to it's impending watery grave, Luis jumped out and parachuted on to the yacht.

He looked over to see the helicopter sinking in the Humbolt River and Danni's power driving off in the distance. Luis turned and ran down the stairs to the basement to find Niko and Janice on their sides with rising water and fallen planks off wood on the floor.

"Luis!" Niko yelled as he ran over and untied him.

"We thought you would have let us die." Janice said as Niko untied her. Luis walked up the stairs and Niko and Janice followed.

"I wouldn't of, we need all the firepower we can get to take down Danni Hill." he said as they looked around for a way off the sinking yacht. Luckily, there was second powerboat near where Danni left, but it's engine had been removed recently.

"Quick! We don't have much time, lets just paddle!" Janice yelled jumping in and leaning over to start paddling. Niko and Luis followed and began to paddle also. Very slowly, they began to get away from the sinking yacht, and soon they arrived on Happiness Island.

"What should we do now? We can't hide anywhere in Liberty City." Niko asked panting as they sat down on a bench.

"Do you have any friends that could help us?" Janice asked looking at Niko and Luis, trying to dry the sleeve of her turtleneck.

"I do have a few, some people in the McReary family, Little Jacob and maybe even Phil Bell and Elizabeta Torres." Niko said thinking back.

Janice looked at him strangely.

"Are you serious? Gerald McReary and Elizabeta Torres are in Alderney Penitentiary, we can't just walk in and ask for them." Janice yelled throwing her arms up and standing.

"Maybe we can." Luis said. Niko and Janice looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"I have some friends that could help us. Armando and Henrique, Yusef Amir.. they would be happy to help me seeming as I helped them out."

Niko sighed and stood up.

"Fine, if Gerald and Elizabeta are willing to help us, we'll plan to break them out."

"I think they would be happy just to be out of that hell hole." Janice said laughing. Luis looked at them and crossed his arms.

"Well then, we can't waist anytime with Danni planning on how to find us. Lets get started." he said as they all looked over to Alderney State Correctional Facility.


	9. Breakout

**The Fall of The Danni Empire**

**Chapter 9**

Danni looked over at Happiness Island as Pierre continued to drive the boat towards Algonquin. She looked over to Heather, who was looking out to the horizon.

"Something wrong?" she asked putting her hand on Heather's knee.

"Oh... nothing... just thinking about what Janice told me..." she replied silently. Danni looked over at Pierre in concern.

"What did she tell you?" she asked with fear in her voice.

Heather sighed and looked into Danni's eyes.

"She told me Oscar wasn't the one who killed David." Danni gasped and stood up. She put her left hand on Pierre's shoulder and her right on her chest.

"Who did she say did it?"

"I don't know, you bursted in before she told me." Danni sighed in relief and sat back down. Heather looked at her strangely for a second, before turning away and looking at the horizon again and thought about her husband.

Meanwhile on Happiness Island, Niko, Luis and Janice prepared for their break-in.

"Alright so we're all clear on the plan?" Luis asked stepping away from a map they 'borrowed' from a tourist. Janice sighed and also stepped away.

"I say this is a waist of time. The LCPD won't give up looking for two escaped prisoners." Janice said unenthusiastically. Luis ignored her and looked at Niko. Niko was silent for a moment before he stood up tall and looked over at the Statue of Happiness.

"I say we go for it." Niko finally said. Luis nodded at his decision and looked at Janice.

"Well I guess... if it's for taking down Danni then we'll give it a shot." Luis and Niko nodded at her and looked over at Alderney Penitentiary.

"First we need to go to East Hook, borrow my friend Brucie's helicopter and car." Niko said as he walked over to the boat they paddled there on.

After a tiring paddle from Happiness Island to Algonquin, then a car ride to East Hook, they met up with Brucie.

"Yo NB whats up!" he yelled as Niko walked in the door, Luis and Janice following behind him.

"Hey Brucie man, we need a favour." Niko replied giving him a high five and pulling him in for a short man hug.

"Anything bro!" he yelled looking over at Luis and raised his eyebrow. "Hey your that guy that works for Gay Tony... you rolled with Mori for a bit?" Luis looked at him and nodded. Brucie nodded back, recalling the time they stole 3 cars together.

"Brucie, can we borrow your chopper and a modded 4-door?" Niko asked. Brucie's attention switched to Niko and he smiled.

"Sure bro! You neeeeed to fly in style! And if you need modded cars, you came to the right guy." he said walking over to a car which was covered by a brown tarp. He pulled it off to reveal a bright yellow Dillatante with a spoiler and nitro boosts attached to the back.

"It's perfect." Janice said walking to the left checking out the car.

"Of course it is, I designed it!" Brucie yelled. Niko laughed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." he said as they opened the garage door. As the door slowly began to rise, the noticed someone standing behind it. It fully opened to reveal Heather Blake, standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Oh shit." Luis said as he pulled out his pistol and Niko and Janice soon followed. Heather put up her hands and walked forward.

"I'm not here on business, I'm here to talk to Janice." she said looking at her. Janice lowered her gun and looked at her strangely.

"Yes?" she asked holding her gun at her thigh. Heather put her hands together and cringed her eyes.

"Who killed David?" she asked. Janice raised her eyebrow and looked over at Luis and Niko who still hadn't lowered their guns.

"It was Pierre, David was investigating Danni's movements and was one day away from arresting her, so she sent Pierre to kill him and place the blame on his partner, Oscar." The garage went silent and Heather let out a shocked sigh.

"You're lying." she said beginning to cry. "You're lying!" she yelled pulling out a sub machine gun.

Luis raised his gun to her head.

"Drop it bitch." he said calmly. She complied with his demand and dropped her gun, she also fell to her knees.

"I'm not lying Heather, Danni told me everything." Heather broke down crying and looked up at Janice in thankfulness. After a moment of silence, she got up and left the garage. Niko and Luis put away their guns and walked out of the garage.

"Well that was strange..." Brucie said getting into the car and starting the engine.

Janice, Luis and Niko also got in the car, with Niko behind the wheel after Brucie walked up to the heli-pad.

"Alright NB! I'll be over the prison after you text me. See you later bro!" he yelled as he watched them drive away. After a while of silence between them, Luis felt he had to ask something.

"So why did you get involved with Danni and her enterprise of murderers and psychopaths?" Janice sighed and looked out the window.

"My family was in some financial difficulties and Danni pays really well." she answered. Luis nodded in understanding as the crossed the Algonquin bridge.

"But Danni was gullible enough to tell me what Pierre did to Heather's husband."

"Danni really seems focused on not getting caught, but I've never seen any reports about her on Weasel or the Liberty Bell." Niko contributed as he continued driving

"That's because she bribes or assassinates the reporters who are investigating her." Janice answered. Luis reloaded his assault rifle and looked to see where they were, they were in the booth tunnel.

"This breakout isn't going to be easy, what makes you think Elizabeta and Gerald will help us?" Luis asked. Niko thought about it, perhaps they won't help them out.

"It doesn't matter, we need more firepower." Janice said.

They arrived at the entrance to the prison, checked their weapons for a final time and killed the two officers guarding the entrance. Janice took out her grapple hook and hooked onto the wall and climbed over. Niko and Luis heard a whole magazine being emptied on some police officers before she opened the main gate to let them inside. Luis and Niko went to the right towards the men's section, while Janice went to the right.

Many police officers tried to stand in their way, but they strategically took them down. Once Niko and Luis reached Gerald's cell, he stood up out of his bed and looked over at Niko.

"Is that you Niko?" he asked. Luis took out a key he stole from one of the murdered officers and opened his cell. Niko chucked Gerald a hand gun and walked away with Luis.

"Janice probably has Elizabeta by now, lets get moving." Gerald slowly followed and looked at his hand gun. He gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at Niko.

"Niko!" he yelled. Niko stopped and turned around to see him aiming his hand gun at his head .

"What are you doing Gerald?" he asked putting his hands up.

"I know what you did, you killed Katie!" he yelled. Niko raised his eyebrow and looked shocked at him.

"I didn't kill her Gerald, it was Jimmy Pegorino, but I got vengeance on him." Gerald continued to grit his teeth and grip his gun tight.

"You liar!" he yelled.

Luis stood in front of Niko.

"Lets all calm down now, we don't have time to argue." he said putting his arms out between them. Gerald sighed and put his gun down.

"First Derrick and now Katie... Ma must not know what to do." Gerald followed Niko and Luis to meet with Janice. When they reached the entrance they noticed Janice walking to them with Elizabeta walking behind her smiling.

"Niko!" she called out waving. "I knew someone would come for me!" she ran over and put her arm around his shoulder.

"So shall we get out of here?" she said reloading her sub machine gun. Janice walked ahead of the group and got into the golden Dilettante.

"You coming or what?" she asked as the police sirens began to get louder. They all ran and jumped into the car.

Janice slammed her foot down and the car sped off, away from Alderney Correctional Facility.


End file.
